


Guardians Of Mission Creek

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Crazy Headcanon, F/M, Gen, Peter Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Team Fluff, Team as Family, bre writes shit, peter returns to earth for the first time since he was abducted, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Guardians raided the Dark Aster to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar, Peter and Rocket found a Terran girl. She turns out to be bionic, and since she actually remembers her family, they know that they have to go to Earth to return her. Peter feels bad for her not just because of the way she was treated by the 'mean blue men', but because she was abducted when she was much younger than he was. Team As Family Fluff. Gamora/Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians Of Mission Creek

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is the first in a few GOTG/Lab Rats fanfics, but not all of the timelines match up. Only the prologue and the first half of the first chapter to the whole first chapter/first few chapters of this will match up with the other timelines. This is what happens when one GOTG/Lab Rats Rp with my friend WinchesterShepherd on fanfiction.net turns into two, then three, then four and then finally five GOTG/Lab Rats Roleplays. So yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is the first in a few GOTG/Lab Rats fanfics, but not all of the timelines match up. Only the prologue and the first half of the first chapter to the whole first chapter/first few chapters of this will match up with the other timelines. This is what happens when one GOTG/Lab Rats Rp with my friend WinchesterShepherd on fanfiction.net turns into two, then three, then four and then finally five GOTG/Lab Rats Roleplays. So yeah...

_Prologue_

As they waited for Gamora to open the security doors, Peter looked around. He picked up noises of whimpering, with some crying mixed in. "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Rocket asked Peter.

"It sounds like a kid." Peter said.

Rocket smirked. "Maybe you forgot to let one of your girlfriends out."

Peter rolled his eyes. "This isn't even my ship." He looked around for the source of the sound. "Rocket, can you pick the lock for this door?" Peter asked Rocket.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Of course I can." He used one of his dew claws to pick the lock. Peter braced himself for what they would find as he opened the door. There was an emaciated teenage girl who looked to be about fifteen. Her clothing was torn, her shirt was barely a shirt anymore; it didn't leave anything to the imagination, and her pants were covered in bloodstains. Her ribs were clearly defined. She had an old looking locket around her neck.

As Rocket and Peter walked towards her, she whimpered, scooting away from them on her butt. "You're not blue." She whimpered in fear.

"Who's blue?" Rocket asked.

Peter kneeled down next to her. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." He said soothingly. She nodded, her hair in her face. "Come with us." Peter told her. She tried to get up but whimpered in pain, falling back down. Peter scooped her up in his arms, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Peter held her close to him. She was very light. To him, it was like carrying a gallon of milk. She was that tiny. To Drax, she'd be even lighter, though to Rocket she would be ridiculously heavy. As Peter got a better look at her, he saw that she had pale- ish skin with medium brunette hair and pale green eyes. The locket around her neck had letters that he couldn't read. He could tell by her looks that she was a Terran like he was.

"What's your name?" Peter asked her.

"B-bre-ana." She stuttered deeply.

"I'm Peter." He said. Breana nodded, clinging to Peter.

* * *

"Who's that?" Gamora asked when she came back from shutting off the ship's power so that it would shut off the security system.

"She said her name was Breana." Peter told Gamora.

"Where was she?" Gamora asked Peter.

"She was in this weird torture room." Peter explained.

Gamora nodded, swallowing. "Poor thing." She said. Peter nodded, surprised. It was the first time he had heard he talk about anything other than killing something. Gamora looked at Peter. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." Peter said cautiously. He held Breana close to him.

"She seems to like you." Gamora told Peter.

"I know." Peter told Gamora. "She's from earth. I can tell by her looks." He explained.

"So we have another human to worry about?" Gamora asked Peter. Peter nodded. "I guess." Gamora sighed. Breana looked up at Peter.

Drax looked at Breana. "She's so small. Smaller than Rocket." He remarked.

"How? I'm something called a Raccoon." Rocket asked.

Drax shrugged. "She just is." He said. Rocket rolled his eyes.

Peter looked at Breana when he felt her nails dig into her shoulder. He realized that she was scared of Drax. "It's ok. Drax is nice." He told her soothingly. Breana nodded, still clinging to Peter. Peter looked at her. "What do you want us to do? Do you want us to drop you off with the Xandarians?" He asked. Breana shook her head. "Earth. Home. Family." She poked Peter's nose. Peter nodded. "Yes, I'm from Earth too." He told her. Breana nodded again. "Home." Peter nodded. "I guess we're going to earth once we're done here then." He said. Gamora nodded as she began to lead them to where Ronan and Thanos were.

"Blue! Blue! Blue!" Breana yelled randomly. "What does blue mean?" Peter asked her. "Hurt. Hurt bad." Breana told him, clinging to him again. "Who hurt you?" Peter asked. "The mean blue men." Breana clung to Peter. "Where did they hurt you?" He asked angrily. Breana pointed to various bruise and scars, then to the bloodstains on her pants. Peter frowned. "Did they rape you?" He asked gently. Breana nodded, clinging to Peter again. "They'll never do it again. We'll get you back to your family. I promise." Peter said, hugging her. Breana nodded again, holding on to Peter's neck.

"Blue! Blue! Blue!" Breana yelled again when they reached Ronan and Thanos.

"Why is she yelling blue?" Rocket asked. Peter rolled his eyes.  _Did he just miss the whole thing?_

"Probably because of them." Drax said, pointing to Ronan and Thanos.

"Oh." Rocket said.

"They did this to you?" Peter asked Breana, wanting to clarify. Breana nodded. Peter wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Who goes there?" Thanos boomed. "Get them." He instructed Ronan. Rocket blasted Ronan with the blaster. Ronan fell back, supposedly dead. Rocket pumped his first in the air.

* * *

As the ship was destroyed, Groot protected them. Breana buried her face in Peter's chest. Peter put his hands over the back of her head. When they reached the ground, Breana started to cry. "It's ok, It's ok." Peter gently shushed her. She clung to him.

Before Peter grabbed the Infinity stone, he gently set Breana down. He didn't want her getting hurt. Surprisingly, the Infinity stone didn't kill him. It barely even maimed him, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. He picked Breana back up, calming her down by rubbing her back and neck like his mother used to do to him. Breana looked up at Peter. "I'm ok. I've had worse. Much worse." He told her. Breana nodded, holding on to him. Peter smiled a little. Breana leaned against Peter. Peter kissed her forehead.

Gamora walked over to Peter. "If the infinity stone didn't kill you, then you can't be a full Terran." She told him. She a limited knowledge of different species' biology to know this.

Peter nodded. "Well I never did know my father." He told her.

Gamora nodded. "Maybe you could possibly get genetic testing." She suggested.

"No. I'm fine with no knowing who my father is." He told her.

Gamora nodded. "If you're sure."

Peter looked at Gamora. "I'm sure." He said.

Gamora looked at Peter with Breana. "You're good with her." She commented.

"I am?" Peter asked.

Gamora nodded and smiled at Peter. "You are. She trusts you." She explained.

Peter nodded. "Even though she's a teenager, she's just a scared little kid like I was when Yondu took me."

Gamora looked at Peter. She couldn't deny that he was pretty good looking. "We should go back to the Nova Corps headquarters." Gamora suggested.

Peter nodded again, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

Peter carried Breana back to the Milano. Breana yawned, leaning on Peter. Peter smiled. She was small and adorable, though she was at the too low end of the healthy weight spectrum thanks to Thanos and Ronan. But she was still beautiful, even by his standards. Peter was worried about her because she couldn't weigh more than eighty to one hundred pounds. Most likely eighty to ninety five pounds because he could bench press at least one hundred and fifty pounds when he weighed two hundred and fourty pounds. Peter wasn't as strong as Drax, but he was strong for a Terran. At least, he though he was strong for a Terran. Or half Terran. Whatever the hell he was. Breana looked around the ship. It was smaller than the ship she had been held captive on, but it was much more cheerful. "Peter, I don't feel good." Breana said.

"How do you not feel good?" Peter asked her.

"My stomach hurts." Breana told Peter.

"Oh." Peter said. "Why don't you rest? That helps when I'm sick." He told her.

Breana nodded. "Ok." She curled up in Rocket's bunk because it was the smallest, though she still fit in it.

"Does she have to sleep in my bunk?" Rocket asked Peter, annoyed.

"She might be sick and she might feel safe there." Peter said to Rocket. "There's a fold out cot in storage." He suggested. Rocket rolled his eyes, going to get the cot and then set it up. He locked the wheels of the cot and then anchored it to the floor so it wouldn't move as much while the ship was moving.

"I would make you sleep here, but I don't want to touch your bunk." Rocket told Peter, shuddering. Peter rolled his eyes.

Drax walked into the main part of the ship. "We're going to get supplies. Can you and Groot watch her?" He asked Rocket.

"Sure, Sure." Rocket said.

Drax nodded. "We'll be back soon." He told Rocket.

"Yeah, yeah." Rocket said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Peter warned.

Rocket rolled his eyes, watching them leave. He then looked over at the sleeping Breana. She was tossing and turned as she slept.  _She's not that much older than Peter was when he got abducted, but she had been with bad people in all that time before that._ He stroked her hair, untangling it with his claws to try and calm her down. She stopped moving in her sleep but her skin was warm with fever and slick with a cold sweat. Rocket pulled his hand away. "Groot, can you grab me a cold, damp cloth?" Groot walked to the ship's bathroom, wetting a clean rag. He squeezed it out, playing with the excess water before giving Rocket the rag. Rocket placed the rag on Breana's forehead, smoothing it out. Her skin temperature went down a little, but she was still sweating.  _Quill better get back here soon._

A little while later, Breana woke up screaming. She had had a nightmare. "Jeeze kid. It's ok, you're safe here." Rocket tried to soothe. Breana whimpered, grabbing handfuls of his fur. He's had worse, of course, but it was still uncomfortable. He sighed as he saw her lip quiver. Breana started to cry, petting Rocket. Rocket sighed, stroking her hair to try and calm her down again. Breana started crying harder, holding on to Rocket as she pet him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rocket asked her.

Breana nodded. "Yeah." She looked up at Rocket, still crying.

"I get those sometimes too." Rocket told her, rubbing her back.

"You do?" She asked softly.

Rocket nodded. "What was yours about?"

Breana bit her lip. "Thanos and Ronan got me again." She whimpered.

Rocket frowned. "We'll die before he hurts you again." He rubbed her back some more. "It's ok kiddo." Rocket reassured her. Breana nodded, falling back to sleep with her arms around Rocket as he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is the longest Flarkin' prologue that I've ever written. This does follow the timelines of during then after the movie, but it might not seem that way because of how I wrote this during school and not while I was watching the movie again. Rocket may seem out of character, but how it goes, he was treated horribly as well. He wasn't just born a cybernetically/genetically enhanced Racoon after all.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana.


End file.
